


Frog Coffee

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Frogs, Lots of frogs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everything's happy, latte art, literature nerd iwaizumi, whipped oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finishing the final touches to the art, the Iwaizumi, the shop owner, brought it over for Oikawa at the far table. “Here, it’s a frog. What do you think?”“Woah, I love it.” Oikawa corrected, admiring the art in front of him. As stated, it was a latte frog, but even more perfect than he expected, with its little eyes staring back at him and its body resting on a little lily pad floating in the coffee. “Sorry Mr. Froggie, I’ll be drinking you now.”((5 times barista Iwaizumi made latte art of frogs for Oikawa and +1 time it was something different))
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	Frog Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A bday gift for [Moni](https://twitter.com/shorterlovebot)

“If I was a frog, would you still like me?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow questioningly before turning back to making the coffee. “Depends on what type of frog. Why?”

“But Iwa-chan, this is where you’re supposed to say you’d still like me no matter what.” Oikawa whined, slumping back on the counter. Anyone else would probably mock him for being overdramatic, but Iwaizumi paid him no mind, continuing on his task: the last order of the day. 

A cup of coffee was set in front of him before Oikawa knew it.

Per typical, Iwaizumi made him a special latte art of a frog in his coffee, the one today in a jumping position, legs stretched to the edge of the cup and the head seeming to jump at him. Humming in appreciation, Oikawa snapped a picture of the drink before taking a sip.

“Ah, perfect. Your coffee is just the best, Iwa-chan.”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi snorted, “It hardly took me any time to master your coffee order since you first started coming here. It's been months since then. Surely by now I should know your order by heart.”

Watching the milk swirl around in his cup, the art seemed to come to life into his hands. Oikawa smiled softly, taking his first taste and savoring the lingering tang on his tongue. Times like these were the moments he loved the most, with just the two of them in the coffee shop, the streets dark behind them, only illuminated by the street lights as Iwaizumi watched the other drink. Oikawa would take his time of course, stalling their moments together until the shop sound system played one of their songs.

Just this, was enough, he thought.

✧𓆏✧

Cut to months prior when Oikawa found that little shop named Latte Oku. Most assumed him as just a flirt as he declined all the invites from girls to visit cutesy modern cafés, but the truth was he was secretly in love with antique coffee shops instead. Those that weren’t overly decorated with overexposed lights, but rather kept a retro feel with fresh coffee bean aromas and such.

And this spot was just perfect. By chance, he stumbled across it in an alley with the perfect cobblestone lamp aesthetic by following the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

Skimming the corner, he arrived in front of that store, the outside adorned by hydrangea flowers on the ledges under looming windows which peaked way above him in a dome shape. Tracing his fingers along the bricks, he found the entrance a little further in from the exterior, an indented step in the architect which led to a mahogany door with faux stained glass on the upper half.

“I could go for a latte, eh?” Oikawa said to absolutely no one at all as he pushed the door open.

A bell chimed, signaling his entrance and a pair of olive green eyes looked over. “Welcome to Latte Oku, please take a seat. I'll come get your order in a second.”

Grabbing a table on the far corner, he admired the interior design, giving it the exact vibe the exterior did with dim lights and almost a jazzy feel to the place. At the same time, it felt homey, with one wall of the store covered with books and decorations of all sorts. And even more welcoming was the overwhelmingly strong scent of coffee beans coming from the jars behind the counter, unlike the cafés nowadays that always had a hint of something overly sweet. 

And thus he decided, he already loved the shop.

“Hello, do you have your order ready?”

Oikawa looked up to meet the eyes of the man he saw earlier. Upon closer inspection, he found those green flakes in those eyes mesmerizing against the dark brown hair. “Um, it’s actually my first time here, I’ll take any latte art you can make.”

“I can make anything you want though.” The man smirked, as if accepting a challenge. Turning back to the tools behind the counter, he got to work on making the espresso first, using some system that Oikawa had never seen before but watched with rapt attention. “It’s not often I see someone around my age visit this place. Especially someone like _you._ What brings you here?”

“What does _that_ imply? I’m just here because, truth be told, I prefer these little places more than bustling cafés,” Oikawa admitted. It was a secret he’d never told anyone, keeping his hobby of visiting shops hidden from even his closest friends, but he trusted the barista already.

The stranger hummed. “I’m just saying, we don’t see the flashy type around here much. But I think that’s great you like these little places.”

Finishing the final touches to the art, the shop owner brought it over for Oikawa at the far table, where the lights barely reached. “Here, it’s a frog. What do you think?”

“Woah, I love it. Both the frog and the drink, I mean.” Oikawa corrected, admiring the art in front of him. As stated, it was a frog, but even more perfect than he expected, with its little eyes staring back at him and its body resting on a little lily pad floating in the coffee. Snapping a picture, he wrote a mental note to keep track of all the coffees if they were all this perfect. “Sorry Mr. Froggie, I’ll be drinking you now.”

The barista chuckled, watching curiously as Oikawa drank the coffee.

“Ah, the perfect blend of coffee. You’re like an angel I swear. A coffee angel.” Oikawa murmured. “I’ll have to come back everyday just for this now, I’ll never look at another coffee the same. Oh god, are you actually a devil getting me addicted to coffee?”

“Maybe a little of both.” 

Oikawa smiled, settling down his now empty cup and the bill. “Thank you for the coffee.” He was about to get up and leave before he realized. “I never caught your name.”

“Oh right, I’m Iwaizumi, Hajime Iwaizumi. And you, Mr. Will Become a Normal Customer?”

“Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan. I’m Oikawa, Tooru Oikawa.”

✧𓆏✧

The following day, he followed his promise and arrived at those steps again, welcoming the scent of coffee into his lungs. Pushing open the door, he was about to call out a greeting when he caught Iwaizumi occupied with a lady at the counter. So silently, he settled down at the corner table again.

Slipping out his phone, he mindlessly answered some texts and tweets waiting for the other to come over. Once in a while, he found his eyes flickering to the counter, to Iwaizumi and the customer. Or rather, his eyes travelled over to the barista, secretly admiring his coffee shop aesthetic, with a tan colored apron atop black shirt and jeans.

The thought pulled a smile on his lips as Iwaizumi made his way over after allowing the lady to leave the shop, leaving with the same familiar chime.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Oikawa, right? What can I get you today?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teased lightly, waving a hand to the seat adjacent to his. “I’ll take your signature frog latte art again. Care to join me in a drink?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, never uttering a rejection, but rather turning back to the contour to make his order. “Why this ‘Iwa-chan’ nickname even?”

“It’s cute.”

The barista snorted, a sound still very adorable to Oikawa’s ears. “Hardly anyone would say I’m cute. But should I not give you a nickname in return?” Iwaizumi resumed his coffee creation, leaving music to fill the silence as he perfected the pour of milk in his design. The soft clank of the mug on the table signified his completion of said task as he walked back over to the table.

To Oikawa's surprise, not only was a coffee mug placed down with another exquisite frog latte art, but also a plate of strawberries.

“Beautiful as always,” Oikawa said admiring the drink.

“Always? You’ve been here twice,” Iwaizumi replied playfully, smirking. “Anyway, you’re always here around closing, so might as well settle down and chat. Care for some strawberries? They’re fresh from our supplier if you’d like to know, Shittykawa.”

The insult breezed past his head for about two seconds as he reached for a strawberry before it hit.

“Did you just call me--”

Iwaizumi plopped a strawberry into his mouth, olive eyes rolling again as if to say ‘and _now_ you notice’. But instead of right out saying that, the barista simply replied, “These strawberries are really sweet, care to try them, Crappykawa?” 

“I’m--” Oikawa stuttered, “I’m going to rate you one star on Yelp!”

“Pft, go ahead, Trashykawa. You’ll still come back.” 

Pouting, Oikawa downed his latte with one final gulp, sticking out his tongue in repose. “Blep, you’re so mean, Iwa-chan. When I come back next time, I’ll make you take back those insults. Mark my words, Iwa-chan. I _will_ be back!” With that, he stormed out, face still pulled in a pout, but some part of his mind lifted by the fact his name was remembered.

The faint laugh from behind mixed with the sound of the bell chiming.

✧𓆏✧

“I want to know more about you.”

Iwaizumi looked up from wiping down the counter. “What do you want to know, Shittykawa? Also care for your regular order?” 

“Sure. What’s your favorite color? Favorite season? Why are you working here? Do you have a favorite type of coffee? Favorite snacks? Favorite things to read? I don’t know, tell me anything,” Oikawa prompted, allowing all the questions to sink in.

“Pastel blue. Fall. I inherited this place from my parents. I like lattes too. Strawberries I guess if that counts as a snack. Classic literature, like the ones on the shelves,” Iwaizumi rattled off.

In the process of doing so, he also finished creating the coffee, bringing it over to the far corner for Oikawa to run his routine of taking a picture, a deep inhale, and the first sip of it. Iwaizumi grabbed a chair next to him and took a seat. Oikawa had been going to that shop for about a week at that point and per typical, it was a frog design. This frog was sticking out its tongue towards the side of the cup while the body rested at the edge of the cup.

“Awh, this one’s super active. I love it.”

The barista chuckled, settling down in the stool next to him. “It's my coffee, did you ever doubt it? Anyway, my turn for the questions. Favorite thing about frogs? What do you do outside of visiting here? Morning person or night owl? Pet peeves?”

Oikawa leaned over, “Eh, some hot seat game now, ain’t this?” 

Iwaizumi didn’t reply, opting to wait for his answers. 

“Fine, I like how small frogs are and how I wish I could just hold them in my hands. Holding your coffee is as close as I’d ever get here. Also, what is there not to love about them. Um, I’m a university student, not yet decided what I want to be. I’m so not a morning person, but not exactly a night person either. More like an afternoon person. And finally, I just hate when people assume I’m some type of flirt, I mean I flirt and all, but still single and have a personality outside of that, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, a shitty personality.”

“So rude, Iwa-chan. If I didn’t know you any better, I would think you’re teasing me.”

Unamused, Iwaizumi buntly replied, “I am teasing you, Crappykawa. Plus, I’m half kidding. I bet you’ve shown me more of your true face than half the public in the past week.” Oikawa said nothing because that much was true. Iwaizumi slid his chair closer for his next question, getting so close their arms were touching, “So tell me, why do you show me that side?”

 _Because I trust you,_ Oikawa’s mind short circuited with the physical contact, but he blurted out some excuse instead. A crappy lie.

“I guess because this is a private place and it’s not like you can expose me to my friends and all. Maybe it’s also the café I feel at peace with. It’s just a nice place to let go.”

Iwaizumi seemed disappointed at the reply, but didn’t comment.

Peering down, Oikawa realized the cup he held was empty, with little smudges of coffee residue left over. “I should get going.” He hesitated, pulling apart the warmth in his arm. “One final question, before I go I mean. Do you always treat your customers like this? Chat and all? Special drinks?”

Iwaizumi seemed taken aback by the question by the way he stood up so quickly the chair scraped angrily against the floor. Intense green eyes stared at him.

Oikawa slowly took this as his signal to leave, opening the door and letting in a gust of wind, stepping his first step outside, he breathed out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart was pounding too fast and he knew all too well why.

“What if I said no?”

By the time he turned back around to check if he heard those words correctly, the door had already closed on him. But for sure, he didn’t imagine it.

✧𓆏✧

From then, Oikawa knew he was utterly screwed. Pacing back and forth the store, he contemplated entering. On one hand, he promised to visit every day which he had been doing for weeks. And surely he was okay at faking it. But on the other hand, he might die of embarrassment if this continued.

Was he missing all the cues? Were there even any cues?

“Fuck,” he cursed as the door swung open to reveal a not so amused Iwaizumi. “Hey Iwa-chan, just got here, what good timing ahaha--”

“You realize we have _windows_ right? I can see you, through the _windows_.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Oikawa blurted out, blood all flowing to his face at once. “I just got here. Let’s head in, it’s chilly out here.”

Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow. “It's like the hottest day of the month.”

“Details, details, details.”

A defeated sigh resonated behind him as Oikawa opened the door, a gust of cool air hitting his face. Nice and cool as he made his way to the stools by the counter. “My normal order?”

“On it.” Iwaizumi replied, following him through the door and back to the counter where he promptly grabbed some beans. “Care to try a new batch of coffee beans we got? They’re fresher and might give you that kick you need to get your brain working again.”

“Rude, my brain is working just fine,” Oikawa lied, “But sure.”

Iwaizumi nodded, getting to work per typical. By now, Oikawa knew every step of the coffee making process. The tools this coffee shop owned were not like the more modern machines, but rather had a specific filter method with something Oikawa didn’t know the name of but somewhat looked like a potion flask to him. Once again, not like he was the coffee expert.

Still, he admired how Iwaizumi almost danced his way around the back, grabbing certain items and placing stuff in his own organized mess. And every step only amplified the coffee scent in the store.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled as the coffee was set in front of him. This time, it was a little frog in the center, it’s hands together holding a little heart. “Aw this one’s adorable. Looks like you have a soft side to you after all.”

“Is your brain still not awake?”

Oikawa sent an unamused look over the rim of the coffee he began to drink. “Haha, very funny. It’s like nine at night, I’m very awake thank you very much.”

“Okay, Mr. I am neither a morning person nor a night owl, more of an afternoon person.”

“How dare you use my own words against me,” Oikawa gasped, hands clutching his heart dramatically. “If I knew better, I wouldn’t have let you ask me questions if you were only going to use them for blackmail. So sad. I thought we were friends, Iwa-chan.”

The barista rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed, yet the smirk on his lips said otherwise. “Us? Friends? Never heard of it? We only hang out here anyway.”

“Then what if we hung out outside of here. Go somewhere fun.”

“Like where?” Iwaizumi challenged, eyes gleaming. 

Oikawa smirked, clanking his finished cup down. “Well, I would typically invite my friends to a coffee place, but seeing as we’ve already passed that step, I might just invite you to a bookstore, Mr. I like reading classical literature and have a wall filled with books.”

“Sounds fair, hand me your phone, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi reached over to grab the other’s phone, swiftly typing something in. “Thank you very much for visiting today, see you soon, Idiotkawa.”

Only when Oikawa made his way out of the store and realized there was a number left on his contact under a newly formed contact. Iwa-chan.

_What the fuck?_

✧𓆏✧

The steps seemed too all too familiar after all this time, the bell chiming above him not even registering in his clouded mind. Seeing as there were no other customers, Oikawa went right up to the counter and requested, “Typical latte please, Iwa-chan.”

Those eyes followed him as Oikawa slumped down onto his arms, sighing. 

But Iwaizumi didn’t prod, instead opting to make the coffee per typical. The subtle brewing sounds filled the space between them as Oikawa’s eyes followed the other’s hands. So trained and precise in their art, yet he wondered what they would feel like in his. Ugh, maybe he really was just Shittykawa. After all, his brain was full of shit like that all of a sudden.

Since his last visit, they had actually hung out quite a bit in the past month and through that month, Oikawa realized only one thing. He was still utterly screwed.

The scent of coffee set before him made him lift his head.

“Your order.” Iwaizumi stated, waving his hand at the cup expectantly.

“Thanks--” Oikawa began before he looked at the cup. To his confusion, the cup wasn’t a typical frog art. In fact, there was nothing at all drawn on it. If anything, it was just an espresso in the cup. “Haha, um Iwa-chan? I think I ordered a latte like usual?”

Those eyes bore into his soul again, staring far too long for comfort. “I know.”

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Oikawa’s mind whirled through probabilities of everything that could be. It’s not like Iwaizumi didn’t hear his order. Did he forget the typical frog art? Was he too obvious and this was Iwaizumi’s way of saying something? Or was there some other explanation like he looked so tired Iwaizumi thought he needed a full shot of coffee today? The despair pooled in his stomach, thoughts continuing to run through his head, those eyes still staring him down in the process.

The coffee shop was filled with a tension he never felt before.

“So no frog art today, Iwa-chan?”

“Not today.”

Oh god, did I do something wrong the last time we met, Oikawa pondered, slumping back into his chair. Fears ran around his head in warning signs, tears were beginning to prickle at his eyes. “Why not, Iwa-chan?” he whispered.

“Something’s on your mind. Tell me about it.”

He knows, Oikawa concluded, frowning in despair. “Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.”

Oikawa honestly wished the ground would swallow him whole right now. Sure he could shut up and leave right now, heartbroken and all. But god knows why his mouth decided to run itself. 

“Okay so, we met like a month ago right. And I know this sounds super weird, but I loved this store the moment I stepped foot in here, like it was perfect. And not only the store. I got to know you and even accepted your stupid insults. And then, we got to hang out together and I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I really like you now and wish you’d go out with me, so yeah.” 

The confession tumbled out of his mouth, face flushed.

Iwaizumi turned away, and Oikawa accepted it was all over. Beginning to stand up, he pushed back the chair, scraping against the floor in such a way that felt like scraping his heart apart. Sulking, he began to make his way to the door.

“Wait, have your latte first.”

“It’s not even a latte,” Oikawa muttered, gesturing vaguely to the coffee.

Iwaizumi waited patiently as Oikawa made his way back to the counter, eyes still refusing to meet the other’s. “It's not a latte, yet.” Iwaizumi explained, bringing the milk over and pouring it into the cup. The act still was mesmerizing to Oikawa, even in his clouded mind.

The barista looked up, “Hear me out, okay, Oikawa.” It was his real name. Befuddled, Oikawa did meet the other’s eyes. “Please listen. I also want to say, I like you a--” Iwaizumi placed down the cup. A latte. “And here’s my answer.

Oikawa peered into the cup. What was originally just espresso now was actually a latte, with a word spelled in the art atop it. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you.”

Mouth left gaping, Oikawa pointed at the other. “Was that a sappy coffee joke?”

“Pft, that’s what you notice?” Iwaizumi teased, poking the other’s nose. “So are we dating now?” Oikawa nodded wordlessly as Iwaizumi leaned in, pressing a quick peck on his cheek. Both were blushing once they realized the act, turning in different directions.

“That’s not fair, Iwa-chan. N-no more of this cryptic coffee art.”

“Alright, promise, from now on, I’ll only make frog coffees for you, Shittykawa.” 

✧𓆏✧

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This should just be tagged everything I don't know how to write: fluff, frogs, coffee, cafés, you get the point...like I've never ordered coffee before so spare me if this isn't factually correct. Bits of inspiration from the manga "Coffee shop Anemone" by Azusa Kina, check it out if you have time, it's super cute!
> 
> Café shop reference to Lake Oku frogs because why not? Check them out, super cute. Thank you for reading! Comment/suggestions/corrections welcome below.


End file.
